The Bonds that Connect Us
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Nazz and Double D are childhood friends, but lately, she hardly gets to see him. So she decides to invite him over to her home to watch a film. EddXNazz fanfic Genre: Romance, slice of life, friendship, one-shot
**The Bonds that Connect Us**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D and Nazz were childhood friends. They met the first day Double D and his family moved to the cul-de-sac. Times were different then, as the two spent a good amount of the day together. The days became weeks and eventually two months went by since his arrival and the two were inseparable. In fact, Double D got his nickname from Nazz after he introduced himself as "Eddward, but with two Ds".

During the second week of March, little Nazz came up with an idea. As they played in the playroom of her home, un-supervised by any adult, Nazz took out something from a small tin container. It was two matching rings that corresponded with one another. They were a gift from her uncle before he left, and she kept them dearly in that tin container. Those same rings, Nazz took out as she presented Double D with one. He thanked her before putting it through one of his fingers; she did the same and the nexus was established. Nazz never spent as much time with anybody as she did with Double D. Sure, there were Kevin and Rolf, and occasionally Sarah and Jimmy, but she spent the most with Double D.

The rings they wore symbolized something sentimental that neither one understood quite well as they were then. They were merely toddlers, enjoying life and playing with one another. As the months went by, and Nazz became 6, something within her changed. She began to see Double D in a different light. His sea-green eyes that sparkled when they made their sights onto her. His smile that displayed his near perfect smile. The gap between his front teeth was something that made his smile unique from anyone else's. The hat he wore, no one could make it their own, as it became what was known as his 'do.

The most distinguishable of the recent symptoms within Nazz was the rapid rate her heart beat when Double D was nearby. This went by well over the years and then, they became 12 years of age. So much time went by as well as the changes between both Nazz and Double D. Double no longer wore a purple overall pants though he kept wearing his preferable color, orange with a pinch of red in the mix along with his purple jeans. Nazz traded in her own one piece gown, for some loose jeans, black shirt and most of all, a size large (rather than a medium) sleeveless shirt over the black shirt.

Her popularity skyrocketed through the start of middle school as more boys confronted her. At first, they were small talks. Nazz didn't seem to mind, and became good friends with Kevin. The talk became longer, and before she knew it, she saw less of Double D. During those four crucial minutes that each student has to get to class, she would spend a good portion talking to someone other than Double D. Due to the amount of time that Nazz didn't spend with Double D, he began to associate himself with Eddy and Ed. They shared similar names to Double D, though they did not share his enthusiasm for academic learning.

It bothered her, so she approached Double D one day at the cafeteria. When she stood before him, everyone around them began to whisper. There was something strange between Nazz and Double D talking. Although she heard their voices, she simply disregarded them as she spoke her mind to her friend. She invited Double D to watch a movie at her place on Saturday. He accepted and without realizing it, she smiled and became excited. Excited because Saturday she was going to spend time with her best friend after a long time. This expression was not missed by the rest of the boys witnessing the exchange. Two days until Saturday, she received countless amount of confessions from different boys. The grade ranged between the three years that the school offered, and each one with the same intention. Each one that approached her, was met with a simple and sincere rejection.

Eventually, it became Saturday and Nazz waited patiently for his arrival. They talked in the morning for a bit. Nazz wanted to remind him about their plans later in the afternoon. He did not forget, though he made sure to ask for the designated time. He even suggested the film to watch, as he began collecting an extensive amount of classic and timeless films; all black and white. When they ended their conversation in the morning, Nazz let out a sigh. She waited most of the week for this day, and now she could not wait for the next hours before his arrival. She distracted herself by making sure the house was spotless. The rooms were clear of any mess, along with the passageway. Still, she felt ashamed for the condition of the bathroom. A habit she picked up from her mother, she would mostly (if not always) leave her clothes in the bathroom; all of which were hanging by the pipe, tub, curtains and so forth. She began to gather the discarded clothes into a basket before moving them to the laundry room. Since she had time, she started the laundry. She left the room when she placed most of the clothes into the washer machine to get washed.

Her mother noticed her unusual behavior and asked if she was alright. After explaining the situation, her mother smiled. Nazz brought over friends to her house, but the one that her parents liked the most was Double D. He was courteous, polite and respectful. Through the years, he almost became a family member to their household. Her parents would tease her about how Double D could be a full-fledged member of their family if she married him. At first, she would snap back to them, saying how disgusting and weird it would be if they got married. Now, she would simply blush and look away.

Before leaving, Nazz's mother said to her not to stay up too late. She and her father would be home hopefully by eleven.

An hour to go before Double D's arrival, Nazz prepared the final touches. She took a quick shower and put on a set of pajamas. For tonight, she put on pajamas pants instead of walking simply in her panties.

 _Ding Dong_

Nazz quickly made her way to the door. Opening the door, Double D arrived wearing his autumn sweater and gray sweatpants.

"Good evening Nazz. I see you're ready to go to bed." Double D commented, earning a laughter or two from the blonde girl as she stepped aside and allowed him to come in. He made his way to the living room, with Nazz tailing behind.

"Oh, let me get the popcorn!" She left as he took out the film and popped the disc into the DVD player. Turning the television on, Double D took his seat on the couch. The title menu appeared on the screen as Double D waited for Nazz.

"I hope you still like butter on your popcorn…"

"Yes, I still do."

Nazz walked around the couch before sitting beside him, giving him the bowl of popcorn as she positioned herself right on Double D's side. The two were extremely close that such contact was habitual. Unfortunately for them, this only occurs whenever the two of them were in the haven that were their homes. The movie began and the mood was set.

Nazz smiled at their moment. She wished there were more moments such like this, but in school, it was different. Double D was in the more advanced classes, and the only classes they were in together were gym and lunch. Occasionally, she would see him by the library reading a book.

Overall, there were hardly time to chat with him in school. That was why she cherished their times together in their respective homes. There was no other boys around to interrupt her, and no other girls to interrupt him.

Speaking of other girls, there was this one girl that really liked Double D. Her name was Marie, a violent girl that made it to the black list of every teacher in the school along with her two sisters. For some reason, Double D got her attention and she would do all sort of things to get him to like her. One of her common methods was to approach him when he least expected and tackled him to the floor. Mind you, the amount of force she expelled with her body was enough to leave part of his back and side bruised for weeks. To make it worse, she had the gall to sneak in a kiss or two while he was still recovering on the floor. That really ticked Nazz each time she remembered it. Those lips that were currently left ajar, though only slightly as he watched the film, were tainted; contaminated lips.

"Nazz?"

If only, there was a way to remove the contamination from his lips. _If only…_

"Nazz?"

 _Maybe…you know, if I…  
_

"Nazz? Hello? Earth to Nazz."

"Huh?"

Nazz realized that Double D was trying to get her attention for some time.

"Sorry…got a bit absent minded." Nazz noticed his expression. "What?"

"Nothing… I simply forgot how nice of a smile you have…"

It was interesting to note how much of a charmer Double D was being without realizing it. It was then that Nazz noticed something hanging around his neck; a simple silver chain with a precious cargo on the bottom of the chain. A familiar band that bore a unique brand of her uncle. Despite the years, he still kept his on his body; as she did. Without much thought, she motioned her hand to touch the ring buried under her shirt. She could still feel its shape. This only motivated Nazz to do something about her pressing issue.

"Hey Double D…"

"Hm?"

A pause. One toppled the other, bestowing a gift onto the other before departing. They waited, both interested and concerned over the matter. Was the gift acceptable? Or was it a mistake? The answer, reciprocation as the gift resumed. This time, Double D was the one doing the kissing as Nazz simply followed his lead. The fire was ignited and the purification was in process. She was definitely going to overwrite all the kisses that Marie Kanker sneaked in, and then some. After all, those lips were hers and hers only.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Story**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I noticed there is a huge difference between the amount of Edd and Marie fanfics to the Edd and Nazz fanfics. I like either pairings so I felt like writing one (it simply turned out to be a EDDXNAZZ fanfic). The next one could be EDDXMARIE. Only Time will tell.-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
